Soif
by Sednareinedeseaux
Summary: Il a soif de lui et sa gorge brûle, brûle, brûle. 6918 mini-OS. PWP  ?


Bien... avant toute chose, le machin présenté ci-dessous m'est venu comme une envie de pisser (je te pique l'expression, meuf), ce qui explique peut-être la qualité médiocre. Merdique. Au choix.

C'est la première fois que je m'attelle à KHR (qui appartient à Amano Akira etc.) et d'ailleurs c'est la première fois que je tente un truc qui va au-delà du shonen-ai. C'est bizarre, c'est le truc le plus court que j'aie jamais écrit et c'est plus pour me tester qu'autre chose, mais je serais tout de même ravie de lire vos avis histoire que je m'améliore. Parce que oui, je suis stressée. Ha ha.

[ et en plus c'est même pas sur un des couples que je préfère ! Moi, la fanatique du 0027 et du 8059 ! ]

Bonne lecture (ou pas).

* * *

Soif

C'était comme avoir soif. C'était un besoin, une nécessité qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux. La nécessité de se haïr, et ô comme il le haïssait, plus encore que toutes ces faibles créatures qui gravitaient autour de lui. C'était une envie morbide et délicieuse, l'envie de le déchirer avec ses dents, car _il était le prédateur, il était le carnivore qui devait veiller sur son territoire_. Car il était le chasseur, le maître, celui qui dévore ses proies sans pitié, car il n'a de comptes à rendre à personne.

_L'envie de le mordre jusqu'à la mort._

Lorsque leurs regards se croisaient quand l'autre daignait apparaître devant lui, Hibari pouvait sentir en lui toute la haine et toute la férocité de sa fierté entachée, souillée des années auparavant. Il la sentait s'éveiller comme un monstre avide de sang. C'était un démon qui réclamait son tribut, l'âme due et non offerte. Et la vengeance de sourdre de ses pores, son souffle de s'accélérer dans sa poitrine en feu et sa bouche de se tordre en un rictus torve et sinistre, promesse de mort. Il se délectait de cette rage sublime et violente qui s'emparait de lui. Ses mains tremblantes d'excitation entouraient presque tendrement le métal froid de ses tonfas, et déjà il pouvait les voir tachés de rouge, d'un sang chaud et vif, de _son _sang. C'était malsain. C'était devenu une obsession.

Il le haïssait. Il le haïssait. Il le _haïssait_. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il se rappelait la brûlure de l'humiliation subie, la naissance du monstre en lui et le moment où il avait compris que jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais il ne permettrait que cet homme s'en sorte vivant. Il avait volontairement scellé leurs destins, en jurant devant tous les dieux et tous les démons de ce monde que l'autre mourrait de _sa_ main. En le jurant sur cet enfer dont Mukuro venait.

Leurs combats, lorsqu'ils avaient lieux — lorsque Tsunayoshi n'était pas présent pour les arrêter d'un geste gracieux et définitif — brûlaient d'une passion sans commune mesure. Du moins, c'était ce qu'Hibari ressentait. Mukuro se contentait de se mouvoir devant lui, contre lui, leurs corps empêtrés dans un enchevêtrement de bras, de jambes, d'armes et de souffles erratiques. Il ne quittait pas son sourire légèrement moqueur, laissant parfois entendre ce ricanement qui le caractérisait, et sa voix profonde faisait des naître des frissons dans le dos d'Hibari. Il lui semblait que chaque mot prononcé par l'autre pénétrait dans son corps et vibrait en lui. Il s'en abreuvait. Sa haine s'en abreuvait. Le monstre en lui s'en abreuvait et en réclamait encore et toujours plus, tremblant d'un désir inextinguible.

Et comme à chaque fois, sa gorge brûlait elle aussi, sa langue était pâteuse et informe derrière ses dents. Et il savait qu'après ce combat, comme toujours, il s'enfermerait quelque part pour boire des litres d'eau glacée.

Hibari ne savait pas ce que Mukuro pensait de cette obsession qu'il lui vouait. Il s'en moquait. L'avis des autres ne comptait pas pour lui. Hibari était de ces hommes qui se sont octroyés des droits et des devoirs, mais surtout des privilèges. Il était au-dessus de l'avis des autres, au-dessus de l'avis de Mukuro, il les dominait de toute l'étendue de sa puissance. Il savait juste que le droit de tuer cet homme lui revenait. Et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Les années passèrent et le monstre grandissait, toujours plus avide, toujours plus assoiffé. Mais Mukuro était en prison. Leurs échanges n'avaient pas évolué ; toujours brefs, toujours avec un corps d'emprunt, et toujours laissant derrière eux le goût amer du manque. C'était une drogue et Hibari en était dépendant depuis si longtemps désormais.

Le manque augmentait à chaque apparition de Mukuro. Lorsque l'illusionniste disparaissait dans la brume et que le corps qu'il avait emprunté s'effondrait au sol, parfois seulement blessé, parfois mort, Hibari restait toujours pantelant, frustré et son désir inassouvi ronflait dans son ventre comme le souffle chaud du monstre. Puis il allait boire.

Il comprit qu'il lui fallait libérer Mukuro. Cette perspective le répugnait autant qu'elle l'emplissait d'extase. Il imaginait déjà les combats, cent fois plus longs, cent fois plus intenses, et à cette pensée le monstre en lui ronronna de plaisir.

Un an. Ce fut le temps que Vongola Decimo prit encore avant d'enfin obtenir la liberté de son Gardien de la Brume. Hibari, à la surprise de tout le monde, se rendit à la prison en compagnie des autres Gardiens le jour de sa libération. Il savait qu'il devrait encore attendre avant de pouvoir obtenir son combat. Mukuro était faible, et il ne voulait le tuer qu'au summum de sa puissance. Afin qu'il goûte lui aussi la saveur doucereuse de l'humiliation. Il regarda avec dégoût la Gardienne de la Brume — Chrome ? — serrer dans ses bras le corps maigre et pâle de Mukuro en sanglotant, puis il partit.

Le monstre était satisfait. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre, il savait que Mukuro viendrait à lui.

Et en effet, il ne tarda pas.

Sa silhouette fine et sombre entra un soir dans sa chambre, et se tint debout face à lui. Par la large fenêtre, les rayons de la lune venaient découper ses traits et sa peau luisait doucement. Hibari se retint de rire. Ils ne prirent ni la peine de parler ni de se fixer. Leurs corps fondirent l'un vers l'autre d'un mouvement fluide. Ils étaient devenus rivières, serpents et fantômes tandis qu'ils se frôlaient, se dégageaient puis s'effleuraient encore, comme l'eau qui dévale les pentes et se joue des obstacles, comme des courants d'airs qui se cherchent et se fondent. La pointe d'un trident découpa sa joue et il lécha le sang qui coulait près de ses lèvres. Ses propres tonfas étaient devenus tranchants comme des sabres et il voyait quelques gouttes couleur rubis briller dans la pénombre. Le monstre en lui poussa un rugissement sonore et lui-même sentit un grognement lui échapper. C'était exaltant, plus merveilleux encore que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Son désir ne s'en trouvait que décuplé.

Leurs armes entrèrent en contact dans un grand fracas et ils se stoppèrent, à bout de souffle, s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre pour regagner de l'énergie. Leurs regards se rivèrent l'un dans l'autre, et pour la première fois Hibari put voir dans les yeux de Mukuro la même passion et la même avidité. La même soif.

Mukuro fut le premier à mettre un terme à l'attente insupportable. Il lui arracha ses tonfas et les lança au sol en même temps que son trident. Hibari le laissa faire, et dans le même temps, pressa deux mains impérieuses dans les cheveux de Mukuro avant de presser sa bouche desséchée contre la sienne. Le baiser fut tout sauf tendre. C'était encore un combat, un combat d'une autre sorte, dans lequel ils bataillaient avec leurs langues et leurs souffles incontrôlables. C'était un amas de dents, de lèvres rougies et de violence. Hibari lui tirait les cheveux puérilement et il pouvait sentir sur ses hanches des ongles trop longs s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

Ils étaient maladroits et brutaux mais à cet instant ils s'en moquaient. C'était juste de la passion et de la haine et un désir inassouvi depuis des années qui les envahissait. C'était juste la soif qui les tiraillait, juste cette soif insupportable et irrésistible à la fois. C'était la seule pensée qui parvenait à se frayer un chemin dans l'esprit embrumé d'Hibari alors qu'il enfonçait ses dents dans une clavicule pâle, et qu'il léchait le sang s'échappant de la plaie. Mukuro lui arracha ses vêtements et il fit de même sans hésiter.

Ce fut violent, douloureux et aucun d'eux n'aurait voulu qu'il en fût autrement. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre et leurs mains laissaient des bleus et des plaies. Hibari le mordit encore une fois lorsqu'il sentit la douleur le déchirer, et en même temps les doigts de Mukuro s'enroulèrent dans ses épaules dans un geste plus doux, un simulacre de tendresse. Qui fut rapidement balayé quand leurs bouches se lièrent de nouveau et que chacun put goûter sur les lèvres tremblantes de l'autre la passion bestiale qui les animait. Hibari ne voulait pas de tendresse. Il voulait étancher sa soif et il le lui fit comprendre d'un regard noir. Mukuro sourit.

Leurs grognements et leurs souffles comblaient le silence auparavant pesant de la chambre. La douce pénombre s'était changée en obscurité, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de voir. Juste de ressentir. La sueur sur leurs corps, ses dents dans son cou, ses ongles dans sa peau, le poids au creux de ses cuisses, son dos plaqué au mur et son sexe qui se frottait contre le ventre de Mukuro.

La jouissance les frappa tout aussi brutalement, sans préavis. Leurs reins étaient devenus comme de la lave en fusion, ils brûlaient de l'intérieur. Un long gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge enflammée et douloureuse, et sa voix se brisa sur la fin. Contre le cou de Mukuro, il sentit distinctement la vibration d'un gémissement similaire, même s'il ne put l'entendre. Le monde sembla flotter pendant une seconde autour d'eux.

En lui, le monstre s'était endormi comme un gros chat repu.

Lorsqu'Hibari se réveilla le lendemain avec le bras de Mukuro enroulé autour de lui, il découvrit qu'il ne détestait pas cette sensation. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la douleur ne revienne. Il se redressa en position assise et crut que son dos se brisait sous les courbatures. Dans l'air flottait une odeur désagréable de renfermé et de sueur, et il eut une grimace mécontente à la vue de Mukuro encore plongé dans le sommeil.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Mukuro se réveilla à son tour, ses yeux disparates désormais dépourvus de cette passion qui les avait habités dans la nuit. Il ricana, puis demanda d'une voix sarcastique si tout allait bien. Hibari se leva et s'éloigna en direction de la salle de bain.

- J'ai soif, répondit-il simplement sur un ton agacé.

Et tous les deux, ils sourirent.


End file.
